Unrequited Love
by MissChriss
Summary: The title explans it all. Harry/Draco slash this is my first fic please read/review


Unrequited Love  
  
A/N; I own nothing and I typed this at 2 am I can't spell, flame me and I shall make smores now for the feature presentation.)  
  
  
  
Its been almost five years. Since the middle of second year, I have been seeing Draco Malfoy. No one knows not even Ron. I love him, I love him more then life it self. Why can't he see? Why can't he let me in. Every time I try he pushes me away. I use to think he loved me, even though he never said it. I use to think that with time he would let me in. I use to think that if I loved him enough and if I showed him how much I love him he would let me in he would love me. I guess I read to many muggle romance novels, that this would end happly. I want to stay, to have hope to love him more, that there is something I am missing and we can be together. If I stay he will love me. No those are just excuses I can't live with unrquited love. Its worse then if he just regected me. If he regected me I could pick up my heart and try to fix it, move on. But no unrequited love, psudo love false hope. I know he feels something for me otherwise he would have left me along time ago. No he lead me on pulling me like a puppy. And I can't take it any more I need to know does he love me, or not. God I fear the truth but yet I seek it. Please Draco please this is the last time Im asking let me in your heart. I need to know no Its killing me not to, but if he rejects me I fear its too late and has already killed me. Maybe not psyicle but my heart my mind my soul and my strength are his to command. Three words could save them, but four could kill them. When they die what will I be, a mindless, souless, heartless, weak, body. Redused to nothingness. God that sounds like a demeantor. I remember telling my self that I would give my heart out once, and to the person who loves me as much as I love them. I can not choose who gets my heart, no my heart gave its self without my concent" and its too late to get it back. I sent him a note this morning at breakfast to meet me in our spot. Remember in second year the Chamber of secrets, well you would be suprised what a little redecorating can do. I gave him a key with the password in Parseltounge recorded so only he and I can get in. God its almost time to meet him. I can't go through with this. I have faced Lord Voldermort, Snape, and the Dursleys, and I have never been so afraid in my life.  
  
******  
  
In the Chamber of secrets.  
  
"Draco, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Harry can we talk later I've missed you"  
  
"No I realy need to talk with yu now"  
  
"fine" He gave Harry a quick kiss, and sat down on the bed.  
  
" We've been together for 5 years. I love you with all my heart and soul, mind and body. I would die for you and I will die without you. For 5 years now I have tried to get in your heart, but you would not let me in. I may not understand all the horrible things that have happened in your past and I may never understand them, but you need to let someone in. I really wish it would be me, but it clearly is not, as much as I want I am not the one who you can open up to." " I love you but I can't stay with unriquited love, I hope that you find who it is you can love." Im crying now god Im crying. I don't wan't to beg I wont beg him to love me. Ah hell Ive already made a fool of my self Ill beg I'll beg. " Please tell me you love me please. Tell me these past 5 years has ment something anything, that I have not been wasting my time. Please" Tears freely falling from my eyes now. Im an finished and m met with silence. " Thats what I thought" Turning around calm ly walking out the door till it shuts I break into a run.  
  
********  
  
Draco watched as Harry walked out of the room in silence. As the door shut Draco broke out of his shock, and wisperd " I love you Harry" but it was to late Harry couldnot hear him. Draco falls down and starts to cry uncontrollably. The voices in his head screaming. You lost him you lost Harry the only one who ever loved you. The only one who ever will love you, and you let him walk out the door. Draco Malfoy your a arse. Get up go after him it's not to late. " I can't" Yes you can you love him he loves you whats stoping you. Father your father he's dead , and if you don't hurry up Harry will be to. No No Harry wouldn't He cant. He would remember what he said" I'll die for you and I 'll die with out you." Get up before you loose him.  
  
Draco got up and ran, but he did not know where Harry was. The map. For their anivesary Harry had made another map, like the Maraders map so that they could always find each other. Quickly pulling out the map the Dot marked Harry J Potter was at the owlry. Draco ran like he never ran before. The pure speed and desperaion to reach Harry in time. As he reached the Owlry hedgewig flew out the window. Harry was lying in the middle of the room, slowly dieing from a potion. Draco rushed up to him holding him. " Harry please hang on I love you I was scared don't go."  
  
" I love you to Drac.." Harry never finnished for he died in his lovers arms. "No please draco was crying harder then ever. He grabed some parchment and a quill and quicly scribled a note. Taking the bottle of potion left in Harrys hand draco took it and died holing his lover.  
  
******  
  
The next morning Ron recived his letter along with Hemione and Professer Dombledore. All three letters were the same excet for the names in the headding.  
  
Dumbledore read his letter last and went a deathly shade of white as tears actualy staned the old mans beard.  
  
Dear Professer Dumbledore,  
  
Last night I have commited suiside, since I could not be with my lover here in this time, then we shall be together, in heave, as ghosts, or reincarnated, which ever the fates should choose. Don't be sad for me for I am not and canot be sad. For I have loved in my life, and many never fall in love I concider myself lucky to have that. I loved him with all my heart soul body and mind. My body is in the owlry. I did not send a letter to Sirius cuz I feel you should tell him sorry for the burden.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
When the found the bodies another note was found.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I have died to be with Harry the man I love and who loves me. We died to be together so all I ask is that you barry us together. And on my head stone instead of Draco Malfoy please put Draco Malfoy Potter, Beloved of Harry James Potter. Tell Harrys friends Thank you for me they were good friends. We may not be legaly married but our hearts and sould are.  
  
Draco Malfoy Potter  
  
The news was kept quite till the next day at breakfast when dumbledore made a verry difficult speach, that even made Snape cry.  
  
"Students and staff, I have some news that I regrtfull must say. Yesterday two of your fellow students have comited suiside. Mr Harry James Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy Potter. They could not be together in this life and so they have desided to be together in the next. May we please take a moment of silence to remember them and to give them our blessings that they have happyness and love for all time." The hall was silent except for sobs that could not be held back. A Snape with tears in his eyes arose to say something. " Like the great wizzard poet wrote. "My only love grew from my only hate" Harry and Draco Potter will live on like Romeo and Juliette."  
  
Un scene by everyone two sprits holding hands smiling, " you know Draco you were always alittle late" said the first.  
  
" I can't belive snape said that" replyed Draco  
  
" I can't belive he cried"  
  
" so what do you want to do, do you wan't to sign up to be ghost for one century br riencarnated or hang out here."  
  
" Lets become ghosts they'll need a new defence agenst dark arts teacher, want to aply. And then wa can be really anoying and I really want to hit peeves. Lets be traveling ghosts we never dd have a hunnymoon, then again we never got married Mr Draco Potter."  
  
" What you think I wanted to die with out being married to you everyone need to know that Hogwarts most eliglble batulars were taken."  
  
"Yea yea yea you wanna dance Mr Potter"  
  
"I would love to Mr Potter"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
